Banana Blossom
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: Shoujo-ai, SuShinobu...Shinobu has liked Su for a while and vise-versa, so one day they admit their feelings for each other...Dramatic in later chapters. Read and Review!


Banana Blossom  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina...  
  
A/N: YAY! Shinobu/Su shoujo-ai...If I get nice reviews, I'll continue!  
  
Birds sung in the distance. Pretty, pink sakura petals danced through the air and fluffy white clouds skipped across the baby blue sky. Dew-kissed, freshly cut green grass sprung to life as Shinobu lifted her feet as she walked across the yard. Her yellow and pink checked sundress puffed out cutely as the Spring breeze raced past. Her short blue hair was pulled back into a little ponytail by a white, cotton ribbon and her purple eyes scanned the yard for her long-time friend, Kaolla Su.   
  
"Ah, Shinobu, I'm right here!" called Su to the younger girl. She laughed heartily and lunged at the bright yellow bananas Shinobu carried with her and squealed as she peeled one. Shinobu smiled sweetly and grabbed a banana for herself. She and Su had gotten closer in the past few years and had even become the best of friends.   
  
As Shinobu nibbled on her own banana, Su reached for another and contemplated. "Oi, Shinobu?" asked the dark girl. Shinobu glanced over at her friend curiously. Why was Su speaking so softly for a change? "I was wondering, Shinobu, do you still like Keitaro?"  
  
Shinobu blushed. She hadn't liked Keitaro for a while now...She stopped about a year ago, when she exchanged THAT childish crush for a more adult one....her crush on Su.   
  
"No...Su, I don't like Keitaro anymore." smiled Shinobu cutely. She thought everyone noticed how she had been acting differently toward Keitaro and had been more open to Su, but perhaps Su just wasn't observant enough.  
  
"Wow, boy am I glad to hear that!" chuckled Su as she popped her fourth banana into her hungry little mouth. Shinobu nearly choked on her own banana as she heard those words.  
  
'What? Why would she be so glad to hear that I no longer have special feelings for Keitaro? Could it be...Could it be that Su could possibly feel the same way for me that I feel for her?' Shinobu thought, shockedly, to herself. "Tell me, Su, why do you say that?" Shinobu asked casually. Su glanced over to her briefly.   
  
"Oh, it was just kind of pathetic seeing a twelve years old girl chasing after a college man!" teased Su.   
  
Shinobu giggled, "Yeah, I guess you're right!"   
  
"Of course, am I ever wrong?" Su asked, her ever-appearant dimples showing cutely.   
  
"Haha, are you forgetting all those times you've been wrong before? About a zillion!" Shinobu teased, sticking out her tongue at the older girl. Su smiled maliciously and, without warning, pinned Shinobu to the freshly cut grass. Shinobu looked up into the blonde girl's greenish blue eyes...They were full of love and passion as Su leaned down to kiss the smaller girl unexpectedly.. Shinobu gasped as her first kiss was replayed with Su, once again.   
  
Su continued kissing her prey, but was surprised to find that this time Shinobu didn't wriggle around or even try to get away, in fact, the blue-haired girl was actually kissing back! As Su pulled peacefully away, Shinobu opened her lavender eyes and put a hand to her luciously pink lips. Su smiled and licked her lips, savoring the taste of Shinobu's banana flavor. Shinobu looked lovingly back up at the girl who had stolen her heart but a year ago and her first kiss four years ago. Su winked at Shinobu and hopped up, grabbed the remaining few bananas, and skipped to the Hinata Apartment steps hyperly. Shinobu lifted herself up with her pale white arms and shouted back to her crush.   
  
"Kaolla, wait for me!" Su stopped dead in her tracks, looking back to the sixteen years old sweetheart. She had a serious expression on her tanned face and she dropped her bananas carelessly onto the concrete stairway.  
  
"You called me Kaolla again, Shinobu!!" cried Su happily, running into the Maehara girl's open arms. As she flung herself into the arms of the girl she had secretly loved for years, Su cried happily. "I love you, Shinobu Maehara! I love you!"  
  
The shorter girl gasped but soon regained the conscienceness reality and held close to her the foreign girl. "I love you, too, Kaolla!"  
  
The two girls continued to embrace each other until they picked up the now-bruised bananas and made their way back to the Apartments.  
  
To Be Continued...(Unless I don't get reviews!)  
  
---Mrs. Kakashi 


End file.
